


The Wacky World of Rapid Transit

by crookedneighbour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The New York City Subway System
Genre: Anger Management, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Gen, New York City, Public Transportation, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Quentin’s therapy gets moved and as a result he meets Jolly Cat in the subway. Who is Jolly Cat you may ask? A very annoying and very real person.I wrote this because I kept reading about Marvel characters driving through midtown and that is not something anyone in there right mind would do.
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Jolly Cat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Wacky World of Rapid Transit

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I will write some hot spiderio 7 train action but today is not that day.

When Quentin’s mandated workshop had been near K-town things had been easy enough. On a clear day he’d walk down Park Avenue, past the Duane Reads, past the coffeeshops, past the apartment complexes with marble floored lobbies, past the investment firms, past the rotating restaurants, all as the enormous statue of Hermes and Tony’s ego trip of a tower hung over him.

He’d usually cross west once he hit 35th, avoiding the growing mass of tourists that came to its densest around Herald Square on 34th street. There was nothing quite like getting stuck behind a group of out-of-towners in fanny packs to make Quentin suddenly aware of his pulse in every of his bodies extremities. Pretending he wasn’t angry was probably the hardest part of his “mandated skills workshop,” as Tony had called it. _You mean therapy, Mr. Stark. You’re telling me I need fucking therapy._ Maybe not the smartest think to have said to his boss.

Unfortunately, like so many clinics, The Manhattan Wellness center had moved closer to Union Square. Probably the rent. Something else he could thank Tony Stark for. Nothing like industry to drive up the cost of living and business.

The lunch time commute to his therapist now required him to somehow take the express train down to 14th street and back, as well as actually go to his session in under an hour and a half. How the hell was this supported to help him feel calm? Not to mention he was sure Tony wasn’t doing anything for his raging alcoholism and personality disorder.

Not only was the MTA a god damn joke, but it forced him to deal with infinitely more stupidity at a closer range. Over the course of his weekly sessions Quentin had the distinct and unique experience of meeting Jolly Cat.

The first time the stocky middle aged man in the propeller hat had burst onto Quentin’s car and started repeatedly quacking, Quentin had tried using some of the tolerance for distress exercises he was supposed to be learning. With all the focus he had at the time Quentin reminded himself there were only two stops left and he could tell his therapist about keep calming during the incident as evidence he was “improving” without lying.

The next time it happened, Quentin wondered if bludgeoning Jolly Cat to death with his self-regulation skills workbook could be counted as an act of public service. Probably not. Alternatively, he could wait till the man next ran past him impersonating an airplane to trip him. Maybe he could convince Jolly Cat to walk between the two cars. He'd do it just before they came to a stop or start and the bastard would fall off the brief gap, and die "train surfing" with Quentin's hands free from blood. It would delay trains for sure, but it’d also give Quentin an excuse to skip that week that wasn’t him being “deflective” or “treatment resistant.”

The third time Quentin encountered Jolly Cat was not actually in the subway, but stepping into the textbook section of the bookstore on the north side of the square as he killed some time after his session (his late return to work being on account of delayed trains of course). Quentin had been trying to ring up several neuroscience text books when the oh so familiar shrieks of Jolly Cat began to fill the event space on the other side of the floor. His cashier, a middle aged woman with dark hair and a seasonal brooch, took a moment to dial the phone next to her, “Yeah. Chad, it’s me Anna. We don’t have an MOD and Jolly Cat is here again.”

As the cashier stamped his receipt with the text book return policy, Quentin watched with mild amusement as two men in black suits and a broad man with a thick Brooklyn accent firmly suggested Jolly Cat leave the store. Perhaps there was such a thing as just desserts. He'd have to tell Tony about it some time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to learn more about Jolly Cat check out these YouTube videos. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or_cWoOlu4c  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raZnW-kueaI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_gn0z0fycA


End file.
